NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ
by Claudia Gazziero
Summary: [UA] Nunca procesé el hecho de que estaba soñando despierta con mi propio hermano de sangre, de padre y madre. No sabía que aquel sentimiento podía llevarme a la perdición. Para mí no era Kenshin, sólo era el hombre más atractivo del mundo. "El que sea tu hermano, no significa que no sea hombre" Corrección. ¡ATRÉVETE A LEERLO!


**NADA DE RUROUNI KENSHIN ME PERTENECE. ESTA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

* * *

Advertencia: Esta historia contiene** sexo explícito e incesto**. Tal vez no sea del agrado de todas las mentalidades. Sugiero que la lean a conciencia. Están totalmente advertidos.

* * *

"El que sea tu hermano… no significa que no sea hombre"

**NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ**

**CLAUDIA GAZZIERO**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Vivíamos en Tokyo. Aquella casa pastel en la que crecí lucía siempre simple y pintoresca como la recordaba. Allí había pasado toda mi niñez y juventud, junto a mi padre y mi hermano Kenshin. La pasamos muy bien, a pesar de no tener a nuestra madre… Nos repartíamos los deberes de la casa, y yo desde pequeña podía manejar las cosas y administrar tareas como toda una mujer. No puedo quejarme de aquel periodo en el cual fui tan feliz. Mi reducida familia jamás dejó espacio por el cual extrañar la presencia de una mamá, y así, jamás les di algún problema, como para que notasen que tal vez me hacía falta.

Hoy, regreso a este lugar que me vio nacer y crecer, y del cual guardo tantas memorias. Caminando por estas paredes ya medio gastadas recuerdo los momentos que guardo con sello en mi corazón. Navidades, fiestas, días comunes, los mejores… en los cuales solía ir a la escuela, y trabajar en casa por la tarde. Mi padre siempre trabajaba, y mi hermano, a pesar de hacerlo, siempre tenía un tiempecillo para mí y los quehaceres. Nos organizábamos muy bien.

Kenshin era el mejor hermano del mundo. Lo adoraba, con ese cabello rojo y esos ojos rasgados que lo hacían ver siempre tan apuesto. Siempre peleando, siempre bromeando, siempre riendo… siempre para mí. Sin embargo, no son sólo los recuerdos de aquellos años los que más me marcaron de mi hermano Kenshin, sino, algo que dejaría mi vida manchada para siempre. Tal vez fue un pecado horrible… y lo reconozco. Con él dejamos en el piso los principios que siempre papá nos había impuesto. Y ahora, si él lo supiera, no nos perdonaría ni en sueños, a pesar de todo el amor que nos tiene. Seguramente, moriría de dolor, es por eso que lo callo como un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba, y que me atrevo a transcribirlo en estas hojas viejas y roñosas que tengo desde hace mucho, buscando el valor para poder plasmarlo.

Cuando termine de hacerlo, quizás las quemaré y dejaré que las cenizas se vayan al viento como tantas cosas en mi vida. Cosas que he debido olvidar, muy a pesar, para poder disfrutar de lo que quedó de mi vida junto a mi familia. La que logré construir después de ignorar las muchas culpas y vergüenzas que sentí después de eso. Incluso ahora, que lo escribo, me sonrojo evocando aquellos momentos que dejaron tanto que olvidar, y nada olvidable.

Aún así… aún a pesar de todo el dolor que dejó en el aire, seguí con mi vida, y disfruto cada día con una familia, en donde la madre no falta, y los gritos de los niños se escuchan sonar por todas partes y a todas horas. Tae y Misao, mis hijas, me han dado alegrías que aunque las contara a la velocidad de la luz, estaría toda una vida haciéndolo. Estoy satisfecha, tengo un marido que me ama: Enishi es un hombre maravilloso, y yo le correspondo con fervor, mis niñas son la envidia del vecindario, y podemos darle todo lo que desean. Sin embargo, los pequeños bosquejos de un pasado fugaz se inmiscuyen en mi construida realidad y me asaltan de día o de noche, deseando, por favor, volver atrás y enmendarlo todo.

A pesar de ser lo más horroroso que pude hacer en mi vida, en sueños, o en la intimidad, añoro los brazos fuertes de mi hermano rodeando mi cintura. Sus labios besando los míos, o su respiración tan agitada sobre la mía. No tengo como saber si él lo recuerda de la forma en que lo hago yo, pero para mí, es un invaluable recuerdo que despierta hasta mis más perdidos instintos.

Aún pienso en lo simple que parecía mi vida en ese entonces. Yo era una chiquilla, pero como toda, me sentía libre y con ganas de conocer el mundo. No se podía esperar menos: tenía dieciséis años, y los pretendientes estaban llegando, junto a los maquillajes, la ropa de acuerdo con las modas, las amigas chismosas, los amores platónicos, o el notable desarrollo que yo y todos los muchachos a mi alrededor estábamos experimentando.

Estaba creciendo, y me gustaba hacerlo. Mi cintura se había puesto angosta, y mis caderas, al contrario, estaban ensanchándose. Me gustaba que los chicos me mirasen, o encontrar una carta cada día en mi casillero. Era egocéntrica: Sí, lo acepto. Pero ayudaba mucho a mi autoestima, que había estado toda la vida en niveles bajos por la ausencia de una madre con la cual tratar de mujer a mujer, o simplemente de madre a hija.

Recuerdo muy bien a Enishi en ese entonces. Era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, y el amor secreto de cada alumna que lo viera pasar. Era toda una leyenda, pero yo no le encontraba gracia alguna. Era un engreído, tal vez tanto como yo. Pero él lo aceptaba delante de todos, y para mi, era algo que debía evitar.

Me gustaban mis piernas, usar la falda muy arriba de las rodillas y que los chicos me mirasen cuando caminase cerca de ellos. Me sentía orgullosa de llenar la copa de cada sostén que me compraban, y estaba enamorada de mi cabello más largo, que había descubierto hacía poco. Me venía el maquillaje, y lo usaba para sacarme más provecho, y poder dejar de pasar desapercibida en un grupo de mujeres.

Humildemente, aquel es el anhelo de cada mujer, lo descubría en todas las que conozco, y también en hombres. Verse bien por fuera mantiene la confianza, no hay complejos, y te sientes bien. No iba más allá de eso. Era obvio que en una adolescente, el descubrirlo causara impacto. Estaba fascinada ante las nuevas sensaciones y emociones que estaba descubriendo. Esperaba con ansias el hechizo del primer amor, mientras las polémicas por la primera vez de éste y ésta estaban al límite. Todos con euforia querían experimentar aquello de lo que tanto se había hablado en clases se sexualidad.

Siempre pensaba en lo que significaban las caricias de un hombre. Hacer el amor o tener sexo… analizaba las diferencias, y soñadora deseaba que para mí siempre se diese la primera. Criticaba la segunda, pero era una ingenua, ya que no conocía la pasión ni el deseo. Deseaba hacerlo, pero en las condiciones perfectas, como en todo cuento de hadas. Vivía en una burbuja, y no había visto nada de la vida.

Aún…

Un día en el camarín de chicas se cayó una plancha del techo, y con sorpresa descubrimos que estaba casi todo el equipo de fútbol ahí, husmeándonos mientras nos desvestíamos. Altercados muy comunes en aquel periodo de la vida. Los chicos se morían por ver a las chicas, y las chicas se desvivían pensado en cómo serían los hombres. Yo personalmente me moría de ganas de saberlo todo. Y anhelaba más que nada ver a un hombre desnudo, y más si fuese solo para mi, claro que siempre y cuando, fuese el hombre que amaba, y tenía todas las ganas del mundo de esperarlo.

—¡Hey, tu! No te atrevas a seguir mirando -grité hacia arriba muy enojada.

—Qué me harás si no… ¿Eh? —Me desafió él, en ese entonces capitán de los futbolistas y mi actual marido. Quién hubiese imaginado cómo nos conocimos. Aún no sé qué decirle a mis hijos cuándo lo preguntan.

—Subiré y te patearé el trasero —le respondí muy enojada, aunque la situación me hacía mucha gracia. Sólo llevaba una polera y una toalla que me cubría de la cintura hacia abajo.

—¿Así como estás? No lo creo —se rió ese creído, mostrándome sus dientes blancos y alineados.

—Puedes esperarme si gustas —exclamé con autosuficiencia mientras todas las chicas estaban absortas, asustadas, o muertas de la risa. Las más descaradas gozaban con la situación, y a mí me encantaba hacerme la heroína chiflada.

—Aquí estaré —dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Al ver que no se movía de ese lugar y seguía analizando a cada una de mis compañeras y a mí misma con desverguenza, junto a sus amigos, decidí ponerme el pequeño short por debajo de la toalla. Reconozco que fue muy humillante tener que hacerlo con ellos mirando, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo comer la tierra del piso bajo ese tejado roto.

Cuando hube terminado salí de la pequeña sala, y subí por la misma escalera que ellos hasta el tejado, y ahí estaba. De pie, mirándome con lujuria: un punto para mí.

—Eres un sucio pervertido —acusé, con la voz más dura que pude fingir. Ya estaba saboreando mi victoria. Caminé dificultosamente hasta él, dispuesta a pegarle la mejor cachetada que vi jamás en las películas, pero él se me adelantó, y cuando alcé mi mano, él tiró de ella y me jaló, resbalándonos ambos un poco. Sus amigos estaban silenciosos. Él era el líder. Disfrutaban de sus victorias, lástima que esta era mía. —Suéltame o… —lo amenacé.

—¿O qué? —rió, sus amigos le celebraron.

—O… —No alcancé a terminar lo que dije, porque apretando mi espalda se acercó a mí y me besó. Era mi primer beso, y no sabía si era bueno o malo, sólo que me lo había robado y pagaría por eso. Cuando se alejó solo pude recriminarle, pero su mano se apoderó de mi espalda, y descaradamente, frente a todos, y a mis compañeras de clase que miraban desde abajo, deslizó su mano por mi trasero. Quise soltarme pero no me lo permitió. Me revolví, y de tanta lucha aquí o por acá, resbalamos y caímos los dos por el agujero del techo hasta el camarín. Aterrizamos en una colchoneta verde que estaba ahí por arte de magia, y que el mes pasado habíamos escondido para hacer ejercicios sin supervisión.

El golpe me dolió como los mil demonios, pero habría caído sobre él, y a él pareció tocarle peor. Me levanté triunfante a pesar del dolor de mi pierna, y puse mi pie en su cuello. Desde arriba le hablé, tratando de sonar lo más grande posible.

—La próxima vez… no vivirás para contarlo. ¿Oíste? —Él me miró enojado. No aceptaría su derrota. Para disolver su orgullo le di el golpe final, y con una patada en su entrepierna lo despedimos para no volverlo a ver jamás en nuestro tejado.

Esa tarde me sentía hinchada con tanto aplauso y alabanza. Aunque estaba enojada con ese Enishi Yukishiro, por haberme robado mi primer beso. Aún así, lo había experimentado, y no se sentía nada de mal. ¿Cómo sería vivirlo con la persona amada? Me derretía cada vez que pensaba en cómo sería un beso de las películas, una caricia como aquellas, o un hombre de esos que quitan el aliento.

Ese día me tocaba hacer la cena, y al parecer no había nadie. Solté mi cabello que me llegaba hasta los hombros, bastante largo si suponemos que mi cuello era alargado. Estaba lista para cocinar algo delicioso para papá y Kenshin, que no aparecerían hasta quizás, muy tarde. Fui hasta el baño para lavar mis manos, y cuando abrí la puerta, una ola de vapor me azotó en la cara. Me asusté. ¿No que la casa estaba vacía?

—¿Quién está ahí? —pregunté escéptica, temiendo lo peor.

—Soy yo, Kaoru —me contesto Kenshin desde detrás de la cortina de la ducha.

—Ah… —reí.— Pensé que era un ladrón o algo parecido —comenté, y abrí la llave del lavamanos. No había sacado el jabón cuando mi hermano salió de adentro con una toalla pequeñita que sólo tapaba sus caderas y algo más.

—¡Kenshin! —chillé muerta de vergüenza.— ¡Estoy aquí! —le recordé.

—Ya lo sé… —me respondió desinteresado, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¡Métete a la ducha de nuevo! —ordené aún nerviosa, no estaba lista para ver a un hombre desnudo aún. Kenshin caminó hasta mi lado y con calma tomó su cepillo de dientes, sacó la pasta y comenzó a cepillarse tranquilamente, mientras yo lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados por su actitud.

—Déjame en paz… —masculló, con su humor negro de siempre. Últimamente él había estado tan antipático conmigo…

Resignada, saqué el jabón y lo esparcí por mis manos, miré en el espejo, y vi a mi hermano de pie. Era inmenso para mí, y yo le llegaba hasta el pecho, tenía una vista panorámica de todo su abdomen. Y sin tapujo alguno, lo descubrí, admiré cada pedazo de su cuerpo casi desnudo. Al fin había visto a un hombre casi en esplendor. Y me gustó: era hermoso. Parecía fuerte y con carácter, su cabello rojo caía mojado por su rostro y sus ojos eran misteriosos. Su cuello era largo, y se le marcaba la manzana de Adán, como en una pintura. Su cuerpo, independiente de su dueño, era magnífico: atlético y grueso a pesar de lo alto que era. Su cabello rojizo bañaba su cuerpo no demasiado brutalmente.

Era un sueño.

Lo miraba como si jamás lo hubiera visto, y en verdad jamás había experimentado una visión como aquella, pero acabó cuando los ojos de mi hermano se posaron en mí. Me miró con cara de no entender nada, y tuve que dejar mi ensoñación, con una vergüenza atroz. Él me había visto observarlo con lujuria, era lo peor que me había pasado en la vida.

Con el corazón desbocado enjuagué mis manos paralizadas, sin mirar a nada y salí corriendo del baño hasta algún lugar donde estuviera a salvo. Eso y lo que me había ocurrido en la tarde, eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

Ese día no esperé a papá. Cené sola, y en cuanto Kenshin bajó, yo subí y me encerré en mi habitación. No tenía cara para verlo después de mi inquisidora mirada sobre su cuerpo. Estaba segura que sólo me había faltado babear.

En la noche no pude dormir con las evocaciones de lo sucedido. Él lavando sus dientes semidesnudo a mi lado. Era una niña soñando con cosas de adultos. No procesaba el hecho de que estaba soñando despierta con mi propio hermano de sangre, de padre y madre. Kenshin, el que había ayudado siempre a cuidarme, el mejor hermano del mundo. No sabía que aquel sentimiento podía llevarme a la perdición; jamás medí las consecuencias, jamás noté que lo que pensaba era un pecado. Para mí no era Kenshin, sólo era el hombre más atractivo del mundo.

Al otro día no pude sacármelo de la cabeza, deseaba poder tocarlo, y que me tocase con aquellas grandes manos por todo el cuerpo, que se detuviera en mis senos, y me acariciara toda la vida.

Aquél día viernes pasó entre sueños y temores de regresar a la casa y verle la cara, con lo avergonzada que estaba. Así sin más, llegó el día sábado. Una hermosa mañana, en el cual papá trabajaría, y él no se había aparecido. El día anterior no lo había visto tampoco. Mucho mejor.

El Sol brillaba con magnificencia, y el calor hacía que sudara como todos en aquella ciudad. A eso de las tres de la tarde decidí darme un chapuzón en la piscina que teníamos en casa. Me puse mi traje de baño de dos piezas, que me había comprado para un paseo de curso al que no había asistido por tener gripe, y el cual había adquirido para verme mejor que las engreídas de mis compañeras. Era simple, y el color calipso me venía completamente al azul de los ojos.

Había nadado en círculos por la periferia durante media hora cuando me dieron ganas de ir al baño, así que salí, y como estaba sola, fui sin ponerme toalla alguna al baño. Dejé todo el camino hasta allá mojado, pero estaba segura que la temperatura haría que estuviese seco de inmediato.

Satisfecha mi necesidad, lavé mis manos, y me miré al espejo. ¿Agradaría mi cuerpo a un hombre cuando lo viera? Sujeté mis pechos, y los arreglé para que parecieran más voluminosos con el sujetador de baño. Amarré mi cabello y salí del cuarto. Iba de regreso cuando el teléfono sonó. Era mi padre avisando que volvería un poco más tarde. Estaba muy cargada en la mesilla cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y entró Kenshin con Kamatari, su amigo, un homosexual declarado, pero buena persona hasta el final. Un gran amigo de los amigos.

Kenshin me miró acusador, al observar detalladamente mi escote. No sabía qué decirle. No todos solían andar en esas fachas por la casa.

—Papá dijo que volvería más tarde. Tiene trabajo que hacer —tartamudeé. Estaba a punto de irme corriendo ante su mirada, pero Kamatari me detuvo.

—Estás hermosa con ese traje. Ya quisiera verme yo así —suspiró.— ¿No es así, Kenshin?

—¿Eh…? Supongo —respondió, complicado.

Traté de excusarme y desaparecer de ahí. –Voy a…

—¡Ramén! —Interrumpió Kamatari, con un grito exagerado, y detuve mi huída.

—¿Quieres comer de nuevo? —preguntó Kenshin, harto de la situación.

—Si fueras tan amable, claro. —Sonrió el chico. Era simpático, y muy apuesto, por cierto.

—Te lo prepararé —caminó hasta la cocina.

—¿Para qué si tenemos a esta señorita aquí? Como una modelo de los canales de cocina. Aquellas que cocinan patatas —Kamatari se refería a uno de esos canales que frecuentaban los hombres. Tomó de mi mano y me hizo caminar hasta la cocina sin moverse de su lugar. Resignada, me puse a calentar el tan problemático ramén para Kamatari. Kenshin estaba en la cocina, y si yo hubiera sido un poco más experta, hubiera descubierto que la mirada que me recorría una y otra vez no era precisamente de disgusto por andar vestida de ese modo.

Nadie habló, nadie dijo nada. Y cuando terminé la comida Kenshin ya no estaba. Se lo serví al chico, y éste me dijo que había subido a su cuarto. Luego de un rato me comentó nuevamente lo hermosa que me veía y lo rápido que estaba creciendo. Me alegré cuando me dijo que de niña no tenía nada, y que si él fuese hombre, estaría locamente enamorado de mí. Una ironía, considerando que él era un hombre y no estaba precisamente enamorándose, si no envidiándome.

Tampoco volví a ver a Kenshin en ese día, y no cruzamos palabra hasta el viernes siguiente. Era el mayor lapso en toda mi vida en que estaba tan separada de él, no estaba acostumbrada a estar sola en casa. Era como si algo se hubiera roto para siempre.

Después de llegar agotada por la clase de educación física, me metí en la ducha a toda prisa, ya que me moría de calor. Me bañe con agua helada. Era el último día de clases de ese año, y el verano prometía ser muy largo y caluroso.

Estrujé mi cabello para no mojar todo el baño y me cubrí con la toalla que había llevado, que era una de las más viejas que tenía. Fuera de la ducha, tomé la bata y me la puse sin secarme sobre la roñosa prenda.

—Kaoru…

Pegué el grito de mi vida, y la deshilachada que me cubría cayó al piso, dejándome cubierta por la bata que me tapaba la mitad del muslo y que con la humedad se cernía hábilmente sobre mí. —¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —chillé con todas mis fuerzas.

—Yo… —dudó Kenshin, pero no iba a esperar a que hablara. Con los brazos alrededor de mi cintura y afirmando mi bata de seda me dirigí a la puerta. ¿Qué hacía él en el baño mientras me duchaba?

—Espera… —me llamó con voz neutra, saqué mi mano de la manilla y me volteé.— Soy un canalla… -gimió al frente mío. Dio un paso, y luego otro hasta que me tuvo arrinconada en la puerta. Cuando le iba a preguntar inocentemente qué le ocurría, con más miedo que el de costure ante lo desconocido, él se lanzó sobre mis labios, y los devoró. Puso sus manos en mi cadera y en mi cuello, acercándome hacia él. Me gustó, me gustó tanto que todo daba vueltas sobre mí.

En un segundo había viajado a las nubes, el mordía mi labio inferior, y su lengua se introducía por todas las partes de mi boca. Era delicioso. Tanto, que de repente me había olvidado de todo: de que Kenshin era mi hermano, de que me había encerrado en el baño, y de que me estaba besando descaradamente, y yo disfrutaba con su mano que subía y bajaba por mi cadera y cintura, y que jugueteaba vulgarmente con el nudo de la bata a punto de ceder.

El la desató, y acarició mi vientre, tocó mi espalda, y me abrazó. Una pizca de razón volvió a mi mente, y me alejé de él de improviso.

—Soy un sucio pervertido… —arrastró las palabras. Su erótica voz me hizo recordar la sensación de sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo, tocándome, mientras su mirada se oscurecía y me mostraba lo que era desear, tanto, que en ese momento anhelé volver a sentir sus labios hambrientos sobre mí.

—Ambos lo somos —declaré, y lo besé arrebatadoramente, enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y me puse de puntillas, mientras su mano subía y subía, a punto de tocar mis senos. Estaban a punto de hacerlo cuando mi piel se erizó y desapareció toda la magia. Volví a estar en aquel baño, donde había conocido el cuerpo de un hombre, y donde había saboreado la pasión por primera vez. Y reparé en que el hombre que me la había mostrado, no era ni un novio, ni un amigo, ni un desconocido. Era Kenshin Himura, mi hermano de sangre.

Me solté como pude, lo empujé, y abriendo y cerrando la puerta de un golpe, salí del cuarto y corrí cerrando mi prenda hasta mi habitación. Nunca había estado más avergonzada en mi vida. Había sido una semana terrible.

Como se había hecho una costumbre, Kenshin no volvió a mirarme a los ojos, y no hablamos absolutamente nada. Al otro día, estábamos solos, pero yo estaba confundida, no me percaté de que la situación se estaba poniendo color de hormiga, por parte de ambos. Él, al verme, me estudiaba como si no me hubiese visto jamás. Me deseaba con cada fibra de su ser.

El timbre sonó, abrí la puerta y encontré a Enishi Yukishiro. ¡Qué ironía!

—¿Qué haces aquí?! —Exigí saber con voz cortante, sin dejarlo dar un paso dentro de la casa.

Frunció el ceño. —Necesito hablarte —explicó.

—Lo que sea puedes decirlo aquí —Kenshin miraba seriamente desde el living, con atención, y muy enojado. ¿Qué ocurría?

—Es privado, y bueno… —enroló sus ojos hasta llegar a mi hermano, que estaba escuchándolo todo. Yo también giré, y al percatarme accedí.

—Vamos… —me corrí para que entrará. Subimos hasta mi habitación, y junté la puerta. No la cerré del todo para poder escapar de ese idiota que tal vez fuese un psicópata.

—Lamento lo de hace una semana… —se refería al suceso del camarín.

—Ya lo he olvidado —mentí con superioridad. Era tan terca como mi madre. Él se sentó sobre la cama, iba a reclamar, pero preferí quedarme callada.

Suspiró. —He venido para pedirte algo —Cambió de tema, juntando sus manos y mirando hacia abajo.

—Depende. Casi no te conozco —le aclaré. Era verdad, no lo conocía y se atrevía a ir hasta _mi _casa a pedirme un favor. Era un descarado.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Soltó de repente, alzando el rostro y viéndome fijamente a los ojos. No supe qué responder.

Se levantó y caminó hasta mí, que estaba de pie en la mitad del cuarto. Me quedé estática, y él sin preámbulo me besó nuevamente. Otro beso más, mi vida se estaba volviendo un caos. Me sentía tan confundida con lo sucedido el día anterior, que traté de olvidarme de Kenshin correspondiéndole.

El beso se volvió acalorado por parte de él. No podía seguirle el ritmo, y sus manos expertas estaban por todo mi cuerpo. No sentía placer. No sentía el gusto de la vez pasada en el baño. Me separé, pero él no quiso sacar sus manos de mi muslo.

—¡Suéltame! —exigí, pero él no me hizo caso, y tratando de acercarse nuevamente, volvió con su tarea. Tocó mi cuerpo como si se tratase de un objeto, y sentí la repugnancia que me provocaban sus manos. Hice fuerza hacia atrás; tanta, que tuvo que soltarme.

Estaba excitado, sus ojos me mostraban lo mismo que los de Kenshin, y me había costado llegar a aquella conclusión. ¿Mis ojos también mostraban la misma lujuria al observar a mi hermano? Decidida a que no quería nada con él, lo eché de mi cuarto.

—¿Lo pensarás? —agregó cuando se iba.

Sí, me lo pensaría. Tal vez él me diera la experiencia que necesitaba, después de todo… era realmente delicioso.

Bajé con una toalla hasta el patio sin saber que mi hermano lo había visto todo. El termómetro no pensaba en decaer, y mi temperatura subía día con día. Quería descubrir todos los secretos de una relación, mi cuerpo me lo pedía. Rememoré lo sucedido el viernes con Kenshin: nos habíamos besado, y sus manos sobre mí, habían quemado mi piel de modo que el calor todavía estaba arraigado en ella. Metí mis pies en el agua y me senté en el borde. Puse mis brazos en mis piernas; quería sentir su mirada sobre mí y muchas otras cosas que no podía explicar. Lo quería a él, en todo su dominio. Él sabría, tal vez, qué era lo que llenaría mis fantasías.

—¿No te sumergirás? —dijo una voz ronca detrás de mí, era él. Su traje de baño era minúsculo, y se veía como un gigante sobre mí. Miré hacia arriba y lo recorrí hambrienta. Me ericé.

—Claro —inicié un juego devastador y sin pensarlo dos veces. Sugerentemente, arreglé el traje en mis senos, sabiendo que él me observaba. Y, resbalando por el cemento, me sumergí en el agua fría, mi piel se puso de gallina. Cuando estaba dentro, él se lanzó creando algunas olas. Me arrinconé en la pared y tirité, aún no me acostumbraba a la temperatura.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó con la voz ronca.

El instante para evitar todo lo que lo siguió había llegado, pero lo ignoré; ambos lo hicimos. —Sí —respondí en un hilillo de voz mientras él se acercaba.

Estaba hecho… de responder que _no_ nada hubiese sucedido, pero no fue eso lo que salió de mis labios. Respondí que sí… y ese simple monosílabo fue mi perdición. Lo miré a sus ojos violáceos, y descubrí que su destino era mi cuello. Una bomba de anhelo reventó dentro de mí. Presionó su cuerpo con el mío, casi aplastándome, y su boca fue directamente a mi.

Devoró todo a su paso, hasta que llegó a mis labios, donde empezó con su lenta danza. Introdujo su lengua nuevamente, como aquella vez, y sentí de nuevo las mariposas que no sentí con Enishi, y muchas más. Me dejé llevar como hipnotizada, y lo abracé, acercando mis pechos con la punta endurecida a su abdomen para que los sintiera. Levanté mi pierna y la puse en su cintura, entonces él se acomodó, y sujetándome por la espalda, presionó su entrepierna con la mía. La adrenalina subió por mi cuerpo hasta inundar mi cabeza y dejarla sin sentido alguno. Me entregué al placer que sentí en aquel lugar, mientras él tocaba, aplastaba, y tiraba de mis senos. No reparé en que la pieza de mi ropa de baño flotaba por el agua muy lejos de nosotros, y el peñiscaba mis pezones, provocándome una euforia exquisita. Quería más. Deseaba estar mucho más cerca de él de una manera que no conocía.

Cargándome en el punto exacto en donde su miembro me presionaba comencé a frotarme contra él, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y mi respiración agitada se hizo mucho más alta. Dejó mis senos y fue hasta mi muslo, para hacerme marchar más rápido. Entonces, lo miré a la cara, y de repente, estábamos estudiando nuestros rostros, que se morían por sentir mucho más. Nos unimos en un baile apresurado, y su palma afirmó mis glúteos, bajó por mi pierna, y volvió a subir con fuerza, para alzarme un poco, y seguir con aquel roce.

—Perdóname, Kaoru… —dijo de repente, en un suspiro que lucho hasta salir completamente de su boca. Yo lo miré, y vi cómo la culpa se agolpaba en su rostro perturbado. Él lo disfrutaba, pero sentía un inmenso remordimiento por hacerlo. Sin embargo, no era capaz de dejarlo, y su voluntad se había vuelto nula. La única que podía detener aquello era yo.

Su miembro ya había despertado bajo su minúsculo traje de baño, y con osadía jamás pensada, llevé mi mano hasta su ropa y me deshice de ella como pude. La jalé hasta que ya no estuvo más, y recorrí la longitud de todo su sexo. No sabía nada de aquello, pero me pareció que era lo más misterioso que había sentido, y quería descubrirlo todo. Lo acaricié, mientras el mordía mi oreja y suspiraba en mi oído clamando por que lo dejara en paz. Pero no lo haría, ya me había rendido ante él y él lo haría conmigo también.

Con una fuerza extraordinaria, el sacó mis manos de su miembro, y volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo con pasión. Presionaba, casi raspaba… y me encantaba. Llegó hasta mi entrepierna, y cuando iba a sumergirse en aquél lugar tan íntimo, me tensé.

—Por favor… —me rogó cerca de la oreja, y su voz excitada causó el mismo efecto en mí. Sin más reparo él me dio placer. Me alteré, quería gritar, pero no podía. Gemí en su pecho, hasta que no pude más, y fui yo quién lo necesitó. Intenté recordar aquellas clases sobre responsabilidad sexual y mi mente se iluminó un poco.

—Dime que tienes un condón aquí —rogué, en un susurro interrumpido. El sacó sus manos de su intensa maniobra y las lamió, para mi sorpresa. Entonces se separó con mucho trabajo, y rápidamente salió de la piscina y corrió hasta la casa completamente desnudo. Intenté respirar profundo y relajarme, muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente, pero nada lograba tranquilizarme. Estaba volviéndome loca, ya no me importaba nada, quería mucho más, y lo quería con él.

Lo esperé, pero tardó. Impaciente, salí de la piscina, y con la respiración arrastrada me dirigí hasta su habitación siguiendo el agua de los pasillos que él había dejado. Todo parecía oscuro adentro. Arreglé un poco la parte inferior de lo que quedaba de mi traje de baño.

En el corredor nos pillamos. Se detuvo y me miró completamente con ansias. Estaba sin ropa y completamente erecto. Su pelo mojado goteaba por todo su cuerpo, y su vello trataba de tapar aquello que me causaba tanta curiosidad. Me recargué en la pared mirando el cielo, entregándome por completo. Me rendí, ya no había nada… sólo un deseo que era más fuerte que toda mi razón.

Cerré los ojos, y sentí como me bajaba el bañador, me tomaba de los muslos, y me penetraba rápida y fuertemente con una sola embestida que llegó hasta el fondo. No me había dado cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba, había estado lista hacía mucho, y a pesar de que perdía mi virginidad, el dolor nunca llegó, o fue tan fugaz que naufragó con el placer que vino después.

Pareció dudar, y con un suave vaivén entró de nuevo en mí. Despacio al principio, era relajante, y encantador, hacía que una sensación subiera por mi cuerpo, y se esfumara hasta que la otra hacía el mismo efecto con un poco más de potencia, entonces venía otra, y otra más. Y yo me volvía una adicta, porque cada vez desaparecía con más velocidad, su efecto me hacía cosquillas y yo necesitaba de otra, y mucho más fuerte, que me embriagaba, y me dejaba tan ahogada que tenía que gemir y suspirar para eliminar el sofoco, mi pulso estaba acelerado, y todo en mi estaba agitándose.

No estaba satisfecha, quería que continuara, y le rogué que fuera de nuevo, una y otra vez… hasta que la puerta empezó a sonar como si alguien la estuviese abriendo. Él se detuvo horrorizado, pero yo no podía hacerlo. El placer me había dominado, y lo incité para que continuara. Él miró por la escalera hacia abajo y palideció.

—¿Kenshin? ¿Kaoru? —nos llamó Kojiro desde abajo, y sus pasos iniciaron una lenta carrera por la escalera, mas yo no era capaz de volver a la realidad, y no noté que Kenshin me había arrastrado hasta su habitación, y estaba en el piso sobre mí, con la puerta cerrada con llave.

—¿Kenshin… estás ahí?

—Sí… —respondió el con la voz más normal que pudo articular, aún dentro de mí. Intentó no mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Y Kaoru? —Volvió a palidecer, y me hizo callar, pero yo no podía dejarlo así. Deseaba más, era como una droga. No me importaba absolutamente nada en el mundo, si siquiera mi padre.

—Salió con Misao —mintió, con la voz entrecortada mientras, con un rápido movimiento girábamos, quedando yo sobre él. Y comencé a subir y a bajar. Me mecí sobre su mástil en un movimiento redondo y mis senos bailaban con el ritmo de mi cuerpo. Yo luchaba por no emitir sonido alguno, y Kenshin trataba de pensar y responder lo que mi padre le decía, mientras ahogaba sus gemidos.

Aprovechó que dejé de cargarme sobre él, para dejar mis senos, estirar el brazo y encender la radio, sintonizó una canción _indie_ que hacía que todo nuestro placer pasara desapercibido.

—Estaré abajo, preparando la cena —anunció Kojiro, y no lo volvimos a escuchar.

Kenshin suspiró aliviado, y volvió a presionar mis pechos a mi ritmo. Los besó, los mordió, y me encantó. Yo recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos. El ruido de la radio ahogó nuestros gemidos en el momento exacto en que Kenshin se entregó por fin, y sudando volvió a tomar el control de la situación, posicionándome bajo su cuerpo y moviéndose hasta que todo comenzó a perder sentido. Había alcanzado el orgasmo, e increíblemente, Kenshin lo hacía justo después de mí.

Me tranquilicé, y mientras él llegaba al clímax, explotaba dentro del preservativo, y caía sobre mí. Nadie habló. El silencio se hizo ensordecedor, hasta que fue interrumpido por nuestras respiraciones que trataban de volver a la normalidad. Kenshin no me miró, desenredó su cuerpo del mío, soltó el agarre de mis piernas, y salió de mí, poniéndose de pie instantánea y mecánicamente. Caminó hasta el guardarropa y sacó una toalla. Desapareció por la puerta, sin mirarme si quiera.

Algo en mi se rompió, al ver su actitud fría, y casi despiadada después de lo que habíamos hecho. No había complicidad. No éramos un _tú y yo_, después de hacer el amor. No había confesiones sobre la primera vez juntos. No había una mirada o un beso cariñoso, o un tiempo de relajación donde, con el pecho inflado nos mirásemos hasta el anochecer.

No había nada.

Después de eso tardé meses o años en recomponerme, y entender al fin que no volver a hablarnos había sido lo mejor. Mi hermano había hecho salir a mi padre, dándome tiempo suficiente para vestirme y limpiar el alboroto, recoger mis cosas, limpiar el piso, y así demostrar que mientras ellos estaban afuera yo había llegado.

Nunca nada fue como antes. No volvimos a jugar a las cartas, ni a hacer los deberes de la casa juntos, no volvimos a reír en la intimidad de una película, ni a estudiar, ni a pasar tiempo juntos. No volvió a mirarme con el cariño con que solía hacerlo. Y, donde antes habían estado sus ojos cálidos y juguetones, ahora sólo se encontraba una profunda sombra, que lo hacía bajar la cabeza cada vez que nos cruzábamos. ¿Temor? No. Culpa. Sentía que no tenía cara para mirarme después de lo que había sucedido, y que no había sido capaz de evitar.

Tal vez jamás se perdonó, o nunca pudo olvidarlo. Al menos yo entendía que hubo un momento en el que fue inevitable, o simplemente el instante para detenerlo pasó sin que nos diésemos cuenta.

Y yo, reconociendo que también era mi responsabilidad, y sobretodo mía, por no poder controlar mis ganas de ser una mujer, y no evitar el rápido juego que nos llevaría a un abismo, terminé aceptando que nada volvería a la normalidad, y no volví a buscar su compañía para ir a la secundaria. Ni a esperar su regalo para Navidad, ni un fuerte abrazo en mi cumpleaños.

Y el tiempo pasó, y me acostumbré a no tenerlo. Me hice la idea de que no estaba. Y a pesar de que mi padre moría de angustia por saber por qué nuestra relación estaba rota, nunca volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra.

No pude volver a ser la misma, me hice más madura, y entendí que la pasión sí podía llevarte a los límites, y comprendí el sexo sin amor. Dejé de soñar con un mundo de fantasía y me dediqué a la realidad. Y así sin más, sin notar siquiera nada, me hice mayor. Crucé la secundaria. Salí de la preparatoria y entre en la universidad. Me convertí en la novia de Sanosuke Sagara, y tiempo después, en la prometida de Enishi Yukishiro.

Antes de que cantara un gallo me fui de casa para siempre, muy lejos del hiriente recuerdo de mi hermano, y de lo que habíamos hecho. Mucho más lejos aún de su mirada escrutadora y nuestros sentimientos de culpa. Y en Osaka, donde nos instalamos con mi marido, llegaron los niños. Primero Tae, nuestra primogénita, que me mostró la ilusión de ser madre por primera vez y me hizo responsable, y luego Misao.

Encontré muchos significados nuevos de la palabra amor, descubrí las características del amor maternal, del amor fraternal, y de la frescura del amor por la vida, mas no pude encontrar ninguno nuevo para la palabra _pasión._

La que había sentido una vez en la vida ahora era un aroma libre que se había esfumado con el viento. Había subido al cielo, lo había tocado con las manos, y al caer, me había llevado la escalera que me hizo alcanzarlo; estaba rota y no podía usarse nuevamente. Nunca más tuve un verdadero orgasmo, o alguno tan intenso como aquél. Jamás nadie me proporcionó una caricia que me excitara tanto como sus manos recorriendo mi costado, jalando mis pezones, o su lengua lamiendo mi cuello.

Pronto dejé de recordarlo y me acostumbré a mi nueva vida, aprendí a amar a Enishi y disfruté mi nueva vida con él.

Kenshin contrajo matrimonio un abril hace muchos años, y desde ahí no lo volví a ver. Todo quedó en el pasado desde que viéndome por última y única vez en todo aquél tiempo miró mi mano, fuertemente sujetada por la de Enishi, y como no lo hacía desde que me dejó sola y desnuda en esa habitación, subió sin remordimiento alguno hasta mis ojos, y dijo con voz neutra: _Acepto_. Y, cerrándolos, me dio a entender que todo había acabado. Lo hecho estaba, pero el arrepentimiento había sido superado. Él había aceptado al fin que me había deseado, y había aprendido a vivir con eso, tal y como lo había hecho yo.

Seguía tan apuesto como lo recordaba, y la madurez marcaba suaves bosquejos en su rostro. Ahora tiene un hijo: Yahiko, y espero que no le transmita su pesar. Quiero lo mejor para él, para su esposa Megumi y su pequeño. No hay resentimientos.

Soy feliz con Enishi, lo amo, y él me ama a mí, sin embargo, cada noche cuando cierro los ojos, él me busca y sus manos tratan de quemar mi cuerpo. Mi memoria me tortura con sensaciones imposibles de ahogar, que a duras penas logro apaciguar, y que no son provocadas por mi marido, sino, por la sensación grandilocuente y la excitación permanente que nacen en mi al evocar sin que yo quiera a mi hermano recorriéndome.

Sin importar cómo lo contemos, ambos sabremos siempre que fuimos inmaduros e irresponsables. Sólo teníamos dieciséis y veintiún años, éramos jóvenes y de aquellos que se sienten con alas tan grandes como para volar y recorrer todos los rincones de la vida, explorando por sentimientos nuevos y dónde descubrimos la tan peligrosa pasión, que nos arrebató la conciencia y nos devoró por completo.

Ahora estoy de vuelta en mi hogar. Lo veré de nuevo y será como siempre… Me observará taciturno y no cruzaremos palabra, más que un leve saludo y una pobre despedida. Nuestro padre preguntará de nuevo qué sucedió entre nosotros… yo no sabré qué decir, y él inventará la misma excusa de siempre y que cada vez conserva menos sentido.

Así, mientras Kojiro esté con la atención derivada en algo más, él me estudiará de nuevo con la adquirida complicidad que debió haberme tenido después de hacerme el amor, y con la nostalgia por lo que no vivimos, reparará en los cambios que en mí se han producido, y anhelará haber presenciado cada uno de ellos. Resignado estará satisfecho en la razón de verme a la distancia, y yo me conformaré con bañarme en el placer que me brinda su oscura mirada inquisidora sobre mi escote, mi cintura, mis piernas y caderas, que examina cuidadosamente mi torso, y va por mi cuello hasta mi rostro, una, diez, cien veces… luego se posará en mis ojos, y así, siempre que lo haga, me dirá un _adiós_ frustrado, volverá a tomar la disposición de despedirse, recaerá preso de la costumbre, y se transformará en un ritmo sin final. La hora de seguir con nuestras vidas interrumpirá su escrutinio, el reloj anunciará el linde de la visita y los temas de los demás se acabarán. Entonces, con un largo y doloroso beso en la mejilla nos despacharemos rogando por que sea la última vez que nos veamos y arreglando la fecha para la siguiente reunión.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**Sinceramente, esta historia ha sido una de las más polémicas de mi vida como Ficker, ha sido adaptada a otros fandoms y he recibido de todo. Ahora traigo una nueva versión sobre mis personajes favoritos de Rurouni Kenshin, Kaoru y Ken. Espero que la hayan disfrutado mucho, quizás si insisten, pueda subir una secuela.**

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Quieren que continúe? Ustedes deciden.**

**Un abrazo grande, sobretodo a Nidia Sweet, y a mis amigas del Fandom de Ruroken, que están en mi grupo en facebook. Si quieres unirte sólo debes buscarme en facebook por Claudia Martinez Allendes (mi portada es de conejitos :B) Estaremos encantadas de conocerte y comaprtir a Kenshin, Aoshi y Sanosuke contigo. **

**Muchos abrazos a tod s y espero sus REVIEWS!**

* * *

**02/11/2013**


End file.
